1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates foot seats below a housing of an electronic product such as a computer, a server or the like and particularly to a linkage mechanism for movable foot seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. If the bottom face of a housing 10 of a general vertical computer is shallower and longer, it must be combined with a fixing type foot seat 11. The bigger surface of the bottom of the foot seat 11 is used to enhance the stability of the housing 10 so as to prevent the housing 10 from toppling over. But, the length of the fixing type foot seat projected out the housing cannot be adjusted to meet a user's requirement.
Please refer to FIG. 2. Another type of housing 20 is combined with four foot seats at the bottom face thereof. An arc rack 211 is disposed at the pivoting end of each foot seat 21. The racks 211 of the two adjacent foot seat 21 are engaged. A foot seat 21 rotated by a user can drive another foot seat 21 to rotate so that the length of the two foot seats 21 extended out of or retreated into the bottom of the housing 20 can be adjusted.
A set of foot seats of a computer housing disclosed in Taiwan patent No. 321,301 is a structure that several fixing masses are locked at the bottom of the computer housing, same numbers of seat sheets are clamped on the fixing masses by means of dovetail notch. The seat sheet can slide along the fixing mass and take it as a center to rotate to any angle. When the housing is horizontally laid, the foot seats can be also retreated together to attach at the bottom of the housing so that they and the housing can be allowed to be formed into one body.
Every kind of the movable foot seats mentioned above lacks a linkage mechanism on a whole to combine therewith. A user must drive the foot seat one after another and then can adjust all of the foot seats; it is time consuming in the operation. Besides, the adjustment is inconvenient to practice if the foot seats are at a place that a user's hand is difficult to touch.